


Tower

by indiscreetlove



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Kink, M/M, Smut, also kinky, but really dominance isn't always the one who gives, if u know what i mean, raihan top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiscreetlove/pseuds/indiscreetlove
Summary: Raihan towered over Piers like a predator and he enjoyed that feeling.--Or dominance isn't always how you think it is.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 94





	Tower

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the ppl who thinks piers is like a submissive bottom.
> 
> he ain't.
> 
> and i have this headcanon that they are into some pretty kinky things.

Raihan towered over Piers like a predator and he enjoyed that feeling.

It meant his larger hands could squeeze and hold the tiny and skinny frame of the ex-Gym Leader and that was delicious because everytime he did, Piers moaned and rocked himself towards Raihan. Their kisses weren't something beautiful to see, the clash of teeth and strong bites made one wonder how the lips weren't bleeding yet. That was because they've been longing for this for so much time, longing for each other and missing their untouched bodies. Together like this felt right, so they couldn't bear to be patient, they had to be aggressive. 

They were on a hotel, right after the new Champion clebration, but they had no alcohol in their system as one would may think. It seemed like a mutual agreement that they wanted to feel everything the other had to give, and also remember every single detail. Clothes scattered on the floor and only the boxers remaining as a remember that they might be going too fast. They walked to the bed, almost stumbling, and that was when, with no effort, Raihan took Piers frame in one tug with his hand and laid him on the bed, towering over him. He tugged the smaller lower's lip and started going down, leaving a bite mark on his neck right above the choker, licking it and going down after his pierced nipples.

"What you're doin'?"

The melodic voice warned him and made Raihan halt, without understand. Did he do something wrong? He looked over to a flustered, but probably angry Piers with furrowed brows. What did he do?

"I thought-"

"No, not like this." 

And Piers closed his legs around Raihan's waist and put his hands on the man's shoulders, turning him around and now sitting on his lap. Raihan would protest, if that view wasn't so gorgeous. Piers sat right on his bulging crotch, rocking against him. The dark leader seemed to enjoy what he was seeing, as his lips were graced with a small smile. Raihan didn't understand a single thing, not used to being... dominated. He was a dragon! How would he be at the mercy of someone? As stubborn as he was, he brought his hands to the other's hips, but Piers slapped them off.

"Only when I tell you to."

Then he bent over and kissed Raihan, slowly, and, instead of biting, he was sucking. He sucked his tongue, his lower and upper lip so slowly that made Raihan's body tremble beneath him. He felt Piers's ghostly hand leave a cold trail as they made their way to Raihan's neck. Slowly the hand clasped around it and squeezed, until Raihan gasped for breath and broke the kiss. Piers purred and licked the other's lips, watching the way they opened slightly in pleasure and eager.

Piers, then, started swinging his hips over Raihan's as if some kind of slow music was playing somewhere. It had rythmn, rocking. Raihan couldn't handle not touch him anymore and, between his gasps for air, he moaned softly:

"Piers."

He knew what it was, but he only responded with a "mm?", as if he didn't understand it. Then, he went to the other's ear, breathed and sucked the earlobe, toying between raspy breaths and moans low enough for Raihan to listen.

"Please."

When Piers finally had what he wanted, he whispered a soft _"Yeah."_ on Raihan's ear and that was enough.

The bigger's hands clasped on the other's ass and he squeezed it over his underwear. But Raihan was strong, and that teasing, that teasing was enough. The fabric tore apart and Piers chuckled in delight, because he knew Raihan wasn't being able to hold in.

"You'll buy me a new one."

"Anything."

"When I want to."

And so Piers took the man's hand off himself, in which Raihan groaned and growled, baring his fangs at Piers as if angry. Piers enjoyed that, teasing him to no end. He could get him off like that, and do what he wanted but, he just didn't want to. That's why he finally let go of his neck and begun trailing down kisses and bites, leaving marks on Raihan's sunkissed skin. Raihan didn't expect that, and he was getting frustrated for all that time they were taking to finally do what he wanted. But when Piers licked his manhood over the fabric of his underwear, he couldn't complain again. Piers decided he wouldn't bare it, so he continued sucking over the fabric, taking the head and sucking it. It felt weird with the texture, but the precum oozed and he could taste it even without taking it wholly. Raihan moaned and brought a hand to the other's hair, caressing it gently. And moaned. Raihan's moans seemed more like growls and groans, but they were melodic and messy, which begun to make even Piers impatient. He hummed against the other and Raihan threw his head back.

When Raihan looked down, Piers was looking at him red and flustered, saliva dripping from his tongue to the bulge on his crotch. He was given permission at that time, because Piers couldn't take it any long either. He pulled the smaller up again, and that was more easy, and kissed him, both melting and moaning against one another. Raihan's hand begun to search for the lube on the nightstand and when he finally got it, he opened it with earger, messing his hands more than he wanted to. One hand went to his and Piers's erection, now bared, rubbing them both together and receiving moans as praises from the other. The other hand went to Pier's hole, as he started to prepare him. 

"Enough." said Piers after a while, voice sounding husky and barely audible. 

Raihan obliged and sat with Piers on his lap. Their eyes locked onto each other as Raihan finally entered the other and that was when it happened; their mouths opened together and groans and moans were exchanged, but they didn't close their eyes. It felt like they could come, here and now, only by finally being together. Piers didn't express pain and Raihan sled in easily. Breathless they stared at each other without moving or saying anything, just taking in the moment they longed for.

And, then, Piers black nails dig into the other's back and scratched so hard down that Raihan's hips started moving and they got feral once more. The pace was fast, strong and the sound it made was delicious. Their lips didn't found one another, however, Raihan's fangs were marking Piers's shoulders as Piers nails tugged at Raihan's hair and scratched his back. Raihan felt like fire inside, like he was burning and needed to burn everything around him, so, his hand pulled Piers's hair from the bottom and the moan that followed was so loud it filled the entire room.

Piers melted at the sharp pain it caused, moving himself against him, his hand clasped in the other's throat and squeezing it only to feel Raihan's desperate need for air. Their eyes met once more when the pace quickened and got stronger, knowing what was about to happen. Raihan bared his fangs at Piers and was responded with the other showing his tongue to him. The dragon sucked it and took in a kiss, now hugging each other close as if to never let go. They never closed their eyes either. And with a growl, Raihan became undone inside Piers. When the dark leader felt that, he melted into Raihan's arms with a soft moan, his pleasure over the other's lower abs. As they panted, they didn't completely stop, rocking into each other and locking eyes.

"Piers, I-"

"Don't stop."

"I don't wanna to." Raihan smirked "I'm yours to command."

Piers smiled "I like the way it sounds."

And with a serene kiss, they exchanged words they wouldn't be able to say out loud before a long time. Words of worship, devotion, passion and love. All that in a serene, calm, and tasty kiss. When they opened their eyes once more and looked at each other, it seemed their colors shined. Raihan tugged at the other's choker strongly and laid him down on the bed, being greeted with a moan. Piers glowed and smiled at him teasingly, receiving from Raihan a smirk. He clasped his legs around the other's waist and tugged him down in a rough and teethed kiss.

It would be like that for the whole night.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter is @beatrysssss   
> Ig is indiscreetlove


End file.
